


Kira Meru, or the destiny of a bajoran woman

by GulValCardi_F75



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Occupation, Collaboration, F/M, Occupation of Bajor, a little bit of sex, comfort women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulValCardi_F75/pseuds/GulValCardi_F75
Summary: Kira Meru was abducted and brought to Terok Nor as a comfort woman. On the first morning the new bajoran women were presented to Dukat, Prefect of Bajor, something happened. Seing that she was hiding a scar on her face, he healed her. From this moment, the destiny of Kira Meru was sealed.Three weeks later, Kira Nerys finds out that her mother fell in love with Gul Dukat. But how did all this happen ?





	1. TEROK NOR, 2346

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : Paramount owns the Star Trek universe and everything it encompasses. This story is not intended to infringe on any copyrights.
> 
> WHEN : The story takes place during one of the most controversial episode of DS9 : Wrongs darker than death or night (S6E17).
> 
> WHY : I'm always fascinated by this episode which questions about what one can do in time of war, of occupation. Kira Nerys discovers suddenly that her mother was Gul Dukat's lover. What a shock ! She travels in time to see if it was true and decides to kill her mother for being a collaborator. Reality is far more complex than that.  
> And we see here Dukat at the time he was Prefect of Bajor. When all people saw him as the "space nazi", I never did. Throughout the show, I suspected there was something in this character that people wouldn't acknowledge to see. That he was not pure evil. As for Meru, I really think she fell in love with Dukat. They stayed together for 7 seven years. 
> 
> In this episode, there is a missing part : from the moment we see Meru go out of the party where she has been "saved" by Dukat to the moment Kira Nerys finds her back, apparently in love with Dukat. What happened ? That's what I wanted to write.
> 
> ACKNOWLEDGMENTS : Thank you, Marc Alaimo, for being such a striking, sexy, charming, intriguing character. You are forever Gul Dukat !
> 
> Comments : Yes ! Make free to give all your comments about this. A english is not my native language and I had no beta reader, be kind though...

 

*******

 

_**«I only hope you won't condemn us all for the boorish behavior of one man»**_.

Kira Nerys/Rahl Luma turned towards the middle-aged Legate whose lap she was sitting on, as he pronounced this words sotto-voce. And, as she was wondering why he said this, she suddenly heard Dukat telling Meru who was standing stunned, eyes open wide: «I only hope you won't condemn us all for the boorish behavior of one man».

« How did you know he was going to say that?» Kira asked, astonished, looking at the Legate. « Let's just say this is not the first performance I've seen of this little melodrama, he said with a mischievously grin. That woman should consider herself fortunate. She's caught the Prefect's eye. As of now, she's off limits to the rest of us. As for you… » he went on, strengthening his hold on her waist and lifting his empty glass.

« I know, I know. More kanar… » she grumbled.

With disgust, Kira poured a great amount of the thick and syrupy liquid in the glass.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Basso and Meru proceed to the turbolift. As for Dukat, he followed Meru with his eyes a few seconds too, before joining his officers and seemed to enjoy chatting with them.

Kira suddenly felt completely helpless. Her despair grew even deeper when a moment later, she saw Gul Dukat look around, discreetly nod to his guards and leave the room with them.

 

When entering the turbolift, Meru still felt under shock and didn’t dare to look at Basso. This Cardassian’s hands on her, his alcohol smelling breath when he tried to kiss her, his mad glance, all was turning in her head and her legs were shaking. She leaned on the cold bulkhead, staring at the ground.

« Deck 10. »

Basso casually leaning against the wall was smirking at her.

« You are the lucky one! »

She held her head up

« Lucky? » 

« Yes, you got the Prefect’s eyes. You kept your cards well hidden since this morning! »

« I didn’t hide anything! she protested. Why… »

She didn’t have time to finish. The turbolift opened and Basso grabbed her firmly by the arm.

« Shut up and follow me! »

She recognized the hallway, leading to the women quarters and sighed in relief. As for tonight, she would be let alone. She longed to see Luma again, to know what had happened next, even if she feared it too.

Basso activated the panel code and the door slided silently open; Meru felt him push her violently inside.She stumbled but managed to keep her balance.

« Pack your things! »

Basso’s voice was now threatening, even more than before.

« My…? But the Prefect said I was coming back here! »

« New program! You are now invited to the Prefect’s quarters. That’s what you wanted, do you? Well, you won. Come on, hurry, there’s no time to loose! ». He was getting impatient.

Meru stood still. Only now she began to understand the trap that was slowly closing on her.

« Do I have to shake you up?? he shouted. Hurry up! You’re very lucky, you know, or else I would have tried you before he does! » 

Hiding a retch, Meru gathered her spare clothes on her bed. The Prefect. She was not going to spend the night here after all. She was to be taken to this Cardassian who made impression on her in the morning, she admitted to herself. He looked at her with such… such insistence, such care too, bothered to remove this infamous scar and saved her from an unenviable fate minutes ago. But what if it was only a mask and if she was bound to face something worse than the other girls?

« Leave all this here and stay as you are, said Basso. All your things will be brought later. Come on, let’s go! »

« How about Luma? She will be worried not to see me when she comes back. »

« But what the hell do you care now! Never mind! Follow me! »

He pushed her in the hallway and the door closed softly.

 

Gul Dukat’s quarters were located on another floor, in the most secured part of Terok Nor. One could only access there going through a strong security perimeter with many armed guards and then through a detectorfield in order to find dangerous objects such as weapons of course. There had already been several murder attempts against the Prefect and security level was rising each time. Until now, it had proved its efficiency.

Meru was walking in front of Basso. Still wearing the soft but extremely revealing dress that was provided for the officer’s party, she tried to avoid the inquisitive looks of the Cardassians they passed on their way.

Arriving at the first security perimeter, Basso stopped her and went to the guards who stared at her.

« For the Prefect, » he said.

One of the guards came towards her, looking at her up and down.

« Ha, it’s the new one? » he asked, full of contempt.He turned to the others: « Let’s see how long this one will last! »

Heavy laughs bursted forth, swearwords, smutty talks about Bajoran physical appearance. Meru curled up, tears in her eyes.

Before she knew it, she was violently pushed through the detectorfield. In panic, she screamed, raising instinctively her arms to protect her face but she found herself unarmed on the other side.

The first guard laughed out loud and told his neighbor: «With that kind of dress, you could have seen with your eyes if she was wearing a weapon! ». The laughter went louder.

Coming beside Meru who was stunned, a young soldier activated the panel code and the door opened; grabbing her by the arm, he carelessly dragged her inside, to the center of the room.

« You stay here and don’t move, he shouted. When the Prefect arrives, if we see you moved, you’ll be shot! »He went out and the door closed silently.

Meru was alone. Alone in the middle of this great dimly lit room, eyes closed, asking herself if all this was a nightmare and in what hell she was going to fall.

 

***

 

Dukat had discreetly nodded at Basso. His choice was done. Actually, it was done since the morning presentation of these new comfort women. This Bajoran woman was not only particularly beautiful but she showed courage asking him what would happen to their families. This pleased him.

He had been alone for two weeks by now and the time seemed long, waiting for the new « recruits ».

 

He always felt a bit ashamed to need this kind of physical company. But one has to be realistic. Campaigns were long and the assignments on Terok Nor wouldn’t allow officers to bring their families here. Security was a permanent and heavy concern those last years. Forced workers in the ore processing plant could always rebel against their Cardassian supervisors and try to murder them or any Cardassian they found. Dukat knew that the resistance cells rising on Bajor were trying to penetrate Terok Nor, taking advantage of the numerous daily shuttles between the planet and the station. It would be out of the question to bring families here, in such a violent environment.

Even if family was the sacred value on Cardassia and for every Cardassian, Dukat noticed that almost all his officers didn’t object by far to the system of comfort women. This took place on every planet Cardassia had conquered and the men didn’t consider it as adultery. They just didn’t care about these foreign women, captured and forced to fulfill their sick desires. In almost every one’s mind, adultery referred to Cardassians only, implying feelings between partners and those feelings couldn’t exist of course with females of other species. And no risk was taken: as soon as they were captured, the women were given a powerful contraceptive shot so that no hybrid child could ever be conceived. Actually, these women were sterilized.

 

A highly performing recruiting system was developed for Bajor and the « recruiters », the official term, were Bajoran collaborators in charge of the dirty work, escorted by Cardassian soldiers. These active collaborators were soon priority targets for the resistants and new recruiters had often to be found. But for the time being, Cardassians had always found willingly Bajorans for this task, as the rewards given to them were great.

Wherever they were, young and beautiful women were regularly torn away from their families, from their husbands and even children, and brought aboard the station. They became there a subject of distraction for the officers who fulfilled their repressed feelings, often mistreated them, though Gul Dukat soon put some limits to the imaginative cruelty some of the men were capable of.

The end of this hard existence was sometimes death by committing suicide or being beaten up by their tormentors, or simply because of the boredom of officers craving for new girls. The exhausted survivors were brought back to Bajor and new one were captured.

The return of these poor women on Bajor didn’t put an end to their ordeal. Most of them were oftenreported as collaborators. Many were merely executed or lynched, some other led to prostitution in the slums of Ashalla or other cities of Bajor. Very few were able to find their family again and when they did, they had to withstand at least very suspicious glances and thoughts.

 

Even if he took these women himself, to act like the others, Dukat never felt completely at ease. Of course, he never let his men know his feelings. He kept them deeply buried under an inscrutable mask. The Prefect of Bajor could show no weakness and had to stand as an example, for all. Climbing the hierarchy of military during all these past years, and taking responsibility in his quest of power, he had been able to build the image of a strong, dominating and cynical warrior.

He had a wife and two children on Cardassia. The marriage had been arranged by the two families as it often occurred. Dukat worked it out in the beginning but the relationship with his wife didn’t turn to a more intimate and rich one, like some of his comrades.

Of course, other children will be born, with every return on shore leave on his home-planet, but he didn’t find satisfying intellectual accomplishment, or passion in this marriage and he knew he missed something. Nevertheless, the dogma instilled in every Cardassian child’s brain was deeply anchored in his mind: family, family ties stood above all and every family should be kept whole and united. This affected him so strongly that he barely could consider the comfort women as « strangers » and in his mind, this was close to adultery.As reaction to this secret guilt, he always managed to keep a detached behavior and took it upon him to regularly send back « his » Bajoran women to Bajor, not to keep them too long and to let believe he was demanding and cruel.

Anyway, most of these girls actually didn’t interest him, apart of having the pleasure of them sharing his bed where they soon discovered he was a very good lover, generously gifted, and able to go all night long if necessary. As he knew from what he heard, the main difference with his officers was that he did not rape these poor creatures the first night, nor the next ones. Sure of his power of seduction, he was always competing with himself, and won every time of course as the girls irretrievably fell into his arms, most quickly, and none of them could really complain about being ill-treated.


	2. THE CARDASSIAN

In spite of the high temperature, usual on Terok Nor, Meru was shivering, standing in the middle of the large room. She didn’t know how long she would have to wait. She summoned all her courage and began to look around her.

She stiffened suddenly and her stomach twisted as the door just opened. Voices could be heard. A young Cardassian soldier, a disruptor gun over his shoulder, briskly entered in, barely looked at her, his eyes roving over the room. He turned to the door, waving at people outside. Two other guards came in, followed by Gul Dukat himself who immediately went straight to his desk.Then came Basso and another guard who was carrying Meru’s belongings. She held her breath, staring at an imaginary point in front of her, trying to avoid any eye contact.

She heard Basso ask that her belongings be put somewhere.

Then, Dukat’s voice rose:

« Glinn Galek! »

« Sir! » the young soldier stood at attention.

Dukat looked at the padd he was holding.

« It’s nearly 2600. Tell the senior officers to come to my office at Ops tomorrow at 6:30. You’ll be there too. Tell them I’m waiting for a complete report about the attack that took place yesterday in Mebor. We’ll decide of what measures are to be taken. Well, now» he said, rubbing his hands and looking at the men who were standing still, « you all dismissed! »

The soldiers went out.

« Basso! » Dukat went on.

« Yes, Prefect? »

« You’re no more in charge of this woman. Tell Dorwi Neenan to come here tomorrow morning at 0800 to take care of her. You will resume your recruiting mission now. »

Basso’s face showed astonishment and frustration. He was about to be send away from the privileged persons working close to Prefect. He cursed himself for talking to harshly to the women in the morning. He knew too well that Dukat didn’t like his behavior. Now he would have to work out to regain his favor.

He briefly looked at Meru, who was still standing straight, and left the room. The door closed smoothly.

 

There was a long silence. Still as can be, Meru saw Dukat go and put the padd on an end table not far and then, with nonchalance, slowly come towards her. He was wearing the same outfit he wore in the morning and during the officer’s party, with this particular triangular armor that every Bajoran knew perfectly well now. On the right side patch, the marks showing his rank of Gul could be seen. She heard the soft cracks of leather as he walked to her.

He planted himself in front of her. Noticing she didn’t look at him, he slowly raised a hand, put it under her chin and turned her face toward him.

« Look at me. » He withdrew his hand. His voice was calm and kept composed.

The great clear eyes eventually looked at him. Yes, it was this same look that attracted him this morning, those frightened eyes, but also…? He felt something special in this look, as soon as he had the infamous scar disappeared from her face. A feeling of relief, of fear, but something else too… but he couldn’t name it. He also remembered the appalling stare of Meru’s neighbor to her, another Bajoran girl recruited for the officers.

« Are you afraid of me? This morning though, you were bold. »

« Nnno… no, I’m not afraid» she replied with a shaking voice.

« What’s your name? » Dukat’s voice was deep and soft. He was standing in front of her, about a meter far, and was staring at her. Looking up, she noticed again his unusual blue glance, almost mesmerizing.

« Kira Meru » she answered with a firmer voice.

« Then your first name is Meru. I will call you Meru. »

This statement, put in a firm voice, demanded neither confirmation nor agreement from Meru. She kept silent.

« As for the moment you will call me Dukat. Not Gul. Gul is a rank. Do you have a husband, children? I remember you asked what would become of your families. »

Meru got choked up but managed to answer with a firm voice: « Yes, I left my husband and my three children in the camp. »

Dukat’s look hardened and so did his voice.

« What I told you this morning will be done! Your families will be protected. »

There was a silence. Then Dukat took a step back, smiled widely, waved and told her in a light-hearted way: « Now turn around so I may look at you! »

It was an order and Meru, embarrassed and blushing unintentionally, complied to the voice. This dress was indeed very light and revealing her body far too much. She wasn’t used to it. Dukat noticed her shyness and laughed about it.

« I must admit that these dresses might look a bit… frivolous compared to your usual clothes but my men should be able to admire you. That’s what you’re here for, after all. »

 

He went a few steps away, to one of the two couches near the table. Turning his back to her, he began to steadily unfasten the straps holding his armor. The two heavy triangular parts, back and chest plates, came free and fell heavily on the floor. Dukat reached down to pick them up and throw them on the couch. Then he slowly unfastened the broad black leather belt, which surrounded his slim waist. He sat, without ever looking at her, took off his thick grey cover boots and the boots themselves. He stood up, barefoot. Meru was looking at him. He still wore those tight black pants, molding his thighs. Under the armor he had a body shirt, black as well, of thick fabric, whose purpose was to protect his skin from the rubbing of leather and steel. He took it off, over his head, brushed then his black hair back with his hand and turned to her. By now, she was staring at him, fascinated.

The subdued light was underlying the sharp Cardassian features. Encircled by the prominent ridges, his blue eyes were shining. His deep black hair was beautiful as a loose lock was hanging before his forehead, making him look even younger. Dukat was tall and slim, with a well-designed muscular structure. The prominent ridges on his neck sides sloped down to his shoulders. The scales covered the upper part of the arms, then decreasing size, down to the forearms where they melted to the edge of the wrists.

On his chest, a network of thin ridges drew a beautiful pattern, stopping to let the flat belly bare skin. The skin was grey, the abdominals perfectly designed and visible.

Suddenly, Dukat grew aware of the woman’s stare, focused on him. He came close to her.

« Meru, have you ever been so close to a Cardassian? » he asked, with a look of amusement.

« N…no… » did she answer, embarrassed and looking away.

« Look at me and don’t be afraid. I’m not going to eat you, whatever you were told. You have to get used to me. I don’t want someone scared every move I take. »

She held her head high and looked at him in return. He wore a slight grin on his thin lips. He always relished these first moments, experiencing a quite perverse pleasure to watch these scared women, dreading the moment he would jump on them.

He suddenly stepped back and showed the place where her belongings had been put. « There, take something to wear tonight and go take a shower », he said firmly, showing her the bathroom with a stroke of his chin. « Hurry up and then you’ll go in the bedroom there », as he pointed the back of the room.

 

Feeling sick at heart, Meru headed to the clothes and luckily found a nightgown collected by the recruiters in the camp. She took it and proceeded to the bathroom. Dukat was relaxing on the sofa, padd in hand, reading, legs stretched and crossed on the table.

It took Meru a little time to find out how the shower worked but she wouldn’t ask him for nothing.

Once the despicable tawdry gown thrown on the floor, the warm water on her skin came as a welcome relief. It was awfully late, she felt exhausted by this stressful day but the hardest part was yet to come. She suddenly thought about Taban, her husband, and her throat chocked.

She dried herself with a towel found nearby and took on her to wear the nightgown, wondering if he were going to ask her to take it off in front of him or not. As she stepped out, Dukat turned to her, put the padd beside him and, without standing up, stared intensely at her.

Without her noticing it, as she stood against the light, her curves were revealing through the thin fabric. Dukat felt his groin tense and desire overwhelm him. If he were to stand up, she would immediately see the effect she had on him… That’s not what he’d planned though and he tried to contain himself, remaining seated.

« All right, » he said in a hoarse voice, trying to sound serious, « now go in the bedroom, I’m coming soon. Do you want something to eat or drink before? »

She was dying for a drink and told him. As he stood up, he silently cursed as a certain bulge was clearly visible through his tight pants. Without further delay he went to the replicator and ordered a large glass of cool water. Then he came to her, held out the glass to her and as she took it, her fingers brushed his. She shivered then drank thirstily. As he brought back the glass in the replicator, she headed toward the dreaded bedroom and, turning her head, saw that he was entering the bathroom. She had noticed the physical effect…

 

The room was bathed with a dim light only provided by the stars shining through the round bay window. In the center stood a large bed. She could see two chairs and what looked like a cupboard behind. She hesitated a second, then went to the right side of the bed and slipped into it. She remained still, on her back, the head on the triangular pillow and felt her whole body start to shake. « Taban », she thought, « help me to be brave, comfort the children, they must be so miserable. My love, I’m so afraid… ».

Suddenly, Dukat’s silhouette stood out in the doorway. He stopped a while then headed to the other side of the bed. She slightly turned her head. To her surprise, he wasn’t naked but wore a black short molding him revealingly. The starlight threw silver glints on his skin and water drops were still hanging on his scales. Without saying a word, he slipped in the bed.

Here it is, she thought, I must be strong.

« Meru? »

She turned to him. He was laying on his back, his head turned to her.

« It’s very late. I summoned my men at 0630 at ops. I have to sleep. »

Meru took a few minutes to understand. So he was not going to…?

Dukat went on with a soft and gentle voice.

« But I want you to sleep in my arms, tonight and every night to come. Come, come close to me. »

Instinctively, she wanted to shrunk away from him. But he rolled on his left side and stretched out his arm to her. She couldn’t back down nor refuse any request. She came up slowly and eventually found herself against him. Her heart was pounding as she felt his arm close around her, encircling her neck and her shoulder. Meru had her head nested in Dukat’s neck and felt the other arm closing on her waist. He was then holding her completely against him, against his bare skin and his warmth was slowly spreading through her own body. She felt him getting even closer, his belly flattened against hers, his sex still erected, his legs nearly curled around hers. She didn’t dare to breathe any more.

At this moment, he began to loosen his grip. She heard him whisper: « Meru, you have to find your place at my side, so you feel comfortable ».

Feeling surprised, she moved a little and eventually found a more suitable position but with her head still nested against his throat and his two arms around her; she could hear him breathing near her ear. Suddenly, a violent emotion overwhelmed her… Taban, she thought, if you could see me… forgive me, forgive me. Her body tensed up, tears ran in her eyes without restrain and, involuntary she let out a sob.

« Meru! »

Dukat’s voice was not angry, just a bit annoyed. She felt a slight kiss on her hair.

« Meru, I know. But I keep you with me. As for this night, you can cry.I won’t be angry nor violent. But from tomorrow on, you won’t cry anymore. Not in front of me at the very most. »

This time, Meru broke in tears for good, without any shame, the tears rolling on her cheeks then on the skin of this Cardassian whom she belonged to now.

Dukat, awake, could feel her shiver, could feel her lukewarm tears glide on his own chest. In spite of himself, he started to softly cuddle Meru, to calm her down. She would get used to this. They all got used to this, very quickly by the way. Little by little, Meru felt her sobs slowly vanish and her eyes closing. The tension had been too high and her body couldn’t take anymore. She fell in a deep sleep. It took a longer time to Dukat to fall asleep, still struggling against his desire of her. He spent a few minutes looking at the woman snuggled up again him, smelling this new scent. He felt good, all went perfectly well so far. Even the little melodrama this evening with the young officer delighted to be ordered to grope the Bajoran woman. He grinned, thinking about it.

 

Gradually, the steady breathing of Meru calmed him down. His tension dropped. Tomorrow she would belong completely to him, he promised himself. His eyes closed slowly.


	3. THE DAY AFTER

What happened in Kira Nerys’ head this day, no one would ever know. Anyway, as she was kneeling on the ground, she slowly raised her right leg and put it in front of her. Then she began to move and raise her bottom a little and, after a short moment of instability that she eventually overcame, she put her other foot on the ground, keeping also her two hands on the ground and then stood up. After the time it needed to stabilize, she looked straight ahead then moved her right foot, then the left one…

« Taban! Look!! »

Taban who was walking on the grass, after they finished having lunch, turned swiftly as he heard Meru exclaim joyfully, and tears came in his eyes.

Before their eyes, Nerys, they beloved daughter, started to make her first steps in the world. The little steps became bolder and speeded until Nerys, squealing with delight, fell in her mother’s arms who was laughing. Taban came closer to take Meru and his daughter in his arms.

 

The hug changed. Meru wasn’t sitting in the sunshine on the grass anymore. Her eyes were half opened, it was dark and hot, she was laying on her side, circled by two arms which were not her husband’s. It wasn’t his scent either. The dream vanished all of a sudden.

Dukat was about to stand up. He had awaken a bit earlier and was indulging himself with a peaceful moment, before a busy day. After falling asleep, he didn’t move at all during the very short night, neither did Meru who was still in his arms. He smiled then slightly moved to try to free his arm slowly. But this made Meru wake up and she suddenly looked at him with frightened eyes, trying to get out of his clutch. « Shhhhh, Meru… », he whispered as he tightened his grip around her arm.

« I’m sorry… I didn’t remember… »

« I have to stand up. »

Meru let him go, lifting herself a bit so he could free his arm. As he was about to sit at the edge of the bed, Dukat turned to her and bending suddenly, put swiftly his lips on her forehead. Taken aback, she moved back. Dukat remained silent, looking at her for seconds, with serious eyes, then sat and stretched his body before standing up. Meru took refuge on her side of the bed, laying on her back, pulling back the blanket over her. She was watching him as he paced to and fro in the room, then, always silent, he left the bedroom. After a short while, she heard the shower. She began to relax, letting the sleep come again.

« Meru!"

She jumped. Dukat was back in the bedroom and asked for a 50% light control. As the light grew, Meru noticed that Gul Dukat was now standing before her, dressed with his military outfit and his armor. He came to her side, sat on the edge of the bed, close to her and putting his left hand across her waist, leaned to her. She looked at him.

« Meru, you were so beautiful while you were sleeping and you’re beautiful now », he said with a soft voice. 

Meru blushed violently. It surprised her, as she was preparing to struggle against him.

She saw Dukat’s hand rise and he put it on her cheek, then he slowly stroked it. Involuntarily, she closed her eyes, remembering this feeling, from another hand… Taban. She silently cursed herself and tried to escape the hand.

Dukat’s eyes narrowed, his mouth stiffened. He stopped his caress and suddenly stood up.

« At 08:00, Dorwi Neenan will come to see you », he said dryly. « She is the woman who will take care of you while I’m away. She is Bajoran and she’s been here for a long time. I thought it was better for you that Basso, this scum, be removed. As for today, you will stay here. You can speak freely with her. »

« Will I be able to see Rahl Luma? Was she told I’m here? » asked Meru with a concerned voice. She straightened her back, worried to spend a whole day alone with an unknown woman who probably would tell Dukat all what she would say and do.

« Who is Rahl Luma? »

« The woman that was standing next to me yesterday morning. »

« Oh… the one who looked at you in such a strange way! » Dukat bursted out laughing. « No, we’ll see that later. Get used to Neenan first. Take advantage of the day to relax. And eat, because you need to put on some weight if I may say so » he said, still laughing. « I felt your ribs last night!If you need something, just ask Neenan. I’ll try to come here to have lunch with you but I’m not sure now ».

He turned on his heel and, without a word, got out of the bedroom and the quarters. The door slided silently. Meru just heard the soldier’s voices as they stood to attention.

 

She laid down completely on the bed and closed her eyes. Thoughts were running in her mind. So far, she seemed to escape the worst. Her heart grew heavy thinking of Luma and the others. What happened to them? Taban, the children, would she ever see them again? Would she get some news at least? Tears came to her eyes and she let them fall. Now, she would wait to meet this woman, this.. how’s that? Neena? No, Neenan.

Imperceptibly, her thoughts drove her to this Cardassian, Gul Dukat, commander of the station, Prefect of Bajor, who summoned her to him. The impression he made on her the day before came back to her memory. He was different. Not like the other Cardassians she happened to see. She remembered the vehement words of Luma about Cardassians in general. She had felt the deep wrath of the young woman. But Meru admitted against her own will that this Dukat impressed her.

He had been very affable and polite with all the women during the morning presentation, putting bluntly Basso in his place when the Bajoran threatened them. She recalled the precise moment when he put the dermogenerator on her temple, the firm cool hand holding her chin, the blue eyes focused on her while he concentrated on his task and the wide smile he gave her when he stepped back to look at her.

Then there was this moment when he came to her rescue as this drunken officer got more and more forward. But most of all, she kept thinking of this present night, of her turmoil when she saw him wearing only his black pants. She acknowledged to herself that she found him… attractive. And he didn’t jump to rape her whereas she was so frightened of this. He took her in his arms and after a moment… yes… she felt good in spite of the weird contact of scales and ridges, but even those happened to feel softer under her touch than she could imagine before. And his smile. His face changed completely. At this moment, confused by her feelings who betrayed her, Meru began to miss the arms that kept her tight all night long.


	4. NEENAN

**«** Good morning Kira Meru! »

A strong and joyful woman’s voice woke Meru up at a sudden, as she’d been sleeping again. Opening her eyes, she noticed the lights were on and, in front of the bed, she saw a Bajoran woman, looking quite old, who was looking at her, smiling widely. She wasn’t very tall, a bit rounded, grey hair neatly combed that she was wearing up in a bun. On her face, countless wrinkles made her look like an old apple. Her clothes were very simple. The chain of her earring was dancing at her side and the nose ridges showed without any doubt that she was indeed of Bajor. Her brown eyes were sparkling while she was looking at the young woman who seemed taken aback.

« You are Meru, are you? » she asked with her resonant voice. « The Chief described you perfectly well! »

« The Chief? » asked Meru, puzzled.

« Dukat, yes! I always call him Chief. It annoys him and I love it! »

« You are Neenan, aren’t you! ». This time, Meru who was now standing up couldn’t suppress a laughter.

« Ha! I am someone few people really know, you’ll see that. But as *he* asked me to look after you, you must be also someone special. »

Meru blushed. She expected more of a crabby fierce woman, a warden, than this joyful little woman.

« There. I brought you something to put over your nightgown. I thought those boorish men didn’t pay attention to what they picked up in your camp when they chose you. »

Neenan held out a long and fluid tunic to her. Meru took it and kept it at arm’s length to admire it. Obviously it was made out of Tholian silk, with iridescent blue-green glints. Slipping it on, she noticed it was her exact size.

« This is wonderful! It fits me so well! »

« Yes! The Chief made me an accurate description of you and he also told me to make you eat. And I see he was right! » With a chuckle, she looked at Meru’s thinness. « Come, I have breakfast prepared for you in the main room. You need this, my young lady. »

« You know, I’m not that young. I have a husband and three children. »

Neenan stopped dead, looking sadly at Meru and sighed heavily.

« Sorry you happened to be in their way… but thinking of all the girls, you just came through quite well. »

Meru said nothing and followed Neenan in the living-room. On the table were displayed some fruits, a cup of tea still smocking, mapa bread. Meru sat on the sofa, took a moba and ate her way through. Juice flew on her chin. « Hmmm… she laughed. How good! We couldn’t find those fruits any more in the camp. »

Neenan was watching her devouring the food and kept silent.

When Meru finished her breakfast, Neenan cleared the table then came to seat beside her.

« Don’t be afraid to confide in me, Meru. That’s why he made me come here, for you. He doesn’t like women who keep on whining. »

« Neenan, what will happen to me? » asked Meru, serious again.

« He chose you so you stay with him because he often feels lonely. He did this because he finds you beautiful of course but there must be something else. You know, he always let Basso choose for him but not this time. *He* chose you. I know it. You must have made quite an impression on him somehow. »

Meru told Neenan what happened the previous morning.

« I understand now, answered Neenan. I think that apart of finding you beautiful, he liked your courage. Because it takes courage to speak to him as boldly as that. »

« Wont’ he ever send me back to my family if I ask him? »

« Meru, you cannot move backwards, said Neenan grabbing her two hands in hers, seeing Meru’s look mist over. You have to accept what is going on now. I know you think about your family but he promised they will be taken care of and it will be done. »

« You seem to know him so well and you don’t look afraid of him. »

« Yes, I’ve known him since he arrived on the station. I was myself brought by force in the beginning with other women but I wasn’t thrown to the officers because I was already older. They brought me here to take care of these poor girls. So I know what it is. Dukat wasn’t assigned here at the time but he came on a few time after. »

Meru looked at her, full of emotion: « Neenan, I’m so sorry. »

« Don’t be. I had luck as well as you. I did all I could to alleviate the girl’s sufferings because some of the Cardassians were real sadists, there is no other word for it. You cannot imagine what I saw. And Dukat arrived. One more Gul I thought, and soon Prefect. One day, I was brought in his office at the Ops. He ordered all the soldiers and officers to leave. I was pretty impressed and scared. He sat on his desk, looked at me and asked me what was going on with the girls. I hesitated and then I told him all about what used to happened, telling myself I would perhaps not go out of here alive but I didn’t care anymore. I tried to convince him that treating the girls a bit better could be a benefit for all, even for the Cardassians. He listened without interrupting me, then he stood up and I saw him pace around for minutes. I was petrified. Then he asked I be brought back to my quarters. Believe me or not Meru, in the following days, the Cardassians were asked to change their behavior and he ordered that those who would be guilty of violent crimes be severely punished. Of course girls would always be forced to sleep with the men but it went better than before. »

Meru looked at Neenan, a bit embarrassed: « Neenan, nothing happened last night… I was so scared.»

« My young one, it will happen though. But you know, he is not of violent kind. I even saw him behave quite tenderly. Don’t think about your husband or your family. It won’t help you in those moments and even make you more miserable. You can’t do anything about it. Now you must be at his disposal and entertain him. You’ll see. He can be very nice when he wants to, very careful. He likes long conversations, like all Cardassians by the way. 

« From what you say, he seems to like you, Neenan? »

« He respects me, and I sometimes stand up to him. During the last years, he often came to me and asked if everything was alright. Amazing, coming from the Prefect of Bajor, don’t you think? He and his men ransack our planet, put our people in labor camps, and here, on Terok Nor, they make them work to death. And yet, from times to times, he shows concern about us. But I take advantage of my special status to try to help Bajorans. On Bajor, I would be labelled as collaborator and killed so I know I will never go back there. Here, I cannot go further than the Promenade because it would be too dangerous for me. You see, I’m a prisoner here, like all of you eventually. »

Meru looked kindly at her.

« Neenan, thank you for telling me all this. I feel I can trust you. »

« You can, my young lady, you can. Now get dressed! It’s already late. I’m gonna show you this floor and the Promenade before lunch, I have the right to do this. »

 

***

 

The early meeting went on as planned. Dukat found all his men waiting for him when he entered his office. The day before, an attack took place in the Mebor Province. 15 Cardassians soldiers had been ambushed and their throat cut. Dukat read all the details he had asked on his padd with a disgusted look. According to the reports, there were reasons to believe that a new resistance cell was responsible for this slaughter. It had to be wiped out as quickly as possible, inspiring fear in all the country, maybe take hostages and carry out executions if necessary. All what he recoiled from doing.So those resistants understood nothing! Didn’t they see that since he’d been appointed as Prefect some efforts were done? Why ruin all this then…

Three hours later, a plan had been worked out, needing to carry an important detachment on the spot. He affixed his thumbprint on the padd to seal his orders and gave it back to one of the soldier. Then there was time to handle usual affairs.

Dukat was pleased that he found a way to retaliate to the attack and he fully intended to take prisoners to get the informations the Cardassians were lacking so badly. There was something bothering him though. He noticed that on several occasions, he felt distracted during the morning and couldn’t help thinking of Meru. He found her fascinating. What was hidden behind those clear eyes? How would she react when he’ll take her? To the mere thought of it, his sex hardened. What did she have that the other had not? Why did she obsess him?

At the end of the morning, he let his padd fall noisily on his desk, unable to go on reading. He ordered his lieutenant to take over, left the ops and hastened to his quarters.

As the door opened, he caught Meru and Neenan, seating on the sofa next to each other, laughing together. Suddenly noticing him, Neenan stood up.

« Is everything alright? » asked Dukat, planted in the middle of the living-room."What are you talking about, you two? About me I hope », he said, trying helplessly to look serious.

« Of course! » Neenan answered mischievously. "I was telling her about all the horrible things you are used to do. »

« I never doubted about it» he said grinning, coming next to her and pulling her ear. She chuckled.

Meru was completely taken aback, watching them act as if they forgot she was here. She very nearly was looking at a mother and her naughty boy. But the boy was a tall Cardassian, Prefect of Bajor, strapped in his black armor, with his Gul’s insignia and a phaser at his side.

« Meru visited the floor and the Promenade with me. »

« Good! » answered Dukat.

Meru was still seated. Dukat came to her and lend her a hand.

« Meru, let’s have lunch. I only have few time. »

Meru put her hand in his which was cool and pleasant, and she stood up.

Meanwhile, Neenan prepared the center table in a hurry. Dukat made Meru seat in front of him.

« Neenan? » Dukat shouted at the old woman who was now in the kitchen. « Make us hasperats with the replicator! »

« It’s already done! » they heard.

Neenan came back, smiling widely, and put a large plate before them, with two big nice hasperats, many fruits, a cup of red leaf tea and cool water. Dukat took the cup of tea and drank with long sips.

Meru was waiting, a bit shy.

« Eat Meru, eat! » Dukat urged her as he was devouring big bites. « This hasperat is really good and I will take yours if you’re not fast enough! » A wide grin lit up his face and made Meru’s heart jump in her chest.

« I love hasperat, » she said grabbing her’s. « It’s been such a long time I didn’t eat this. »

« Meru, » told Dukat between to bites, « tomorrow we’ll fly on Bajor. »

« On Bajor? » Meru stopped eating, amazed.

« I intend to take you in a very special place and we’ll spend two weeks there, together. »

Meru put the rest of hasperat in her plate and looked at Dukat

« I thought, » he carried on, « that you would be more at ease outside the station, without seeing soldiers and all the others. And so we’ll get to know each other better, don’t you think? »

Meru felt she was blushing. But this was no real question.

« Yes, of course, » she answered softly. "Does Neenan come with us? »

Dukat leaned back on his seat

« This I didn’t plan but after all, you’re right. She’ll be happy to take care of us. »

Neenan was padding back from the kitchen: «Are you talking about me behind my back? »

« Yes, » said Dukat turning to her. « We’re leaving tomorrow and fly to Bajor where we’ll spend two weeks and you will come with us. We are going to Mebor. »

Neenan stiffened.

Meru felt something was wrong but didn’t dare to ask. Lowering her eyes, she bit in her hasperat again.

« Neenan, pack our stuffs and yours for tomorrow morning. We leave at 09:00 with the _Karderan_. I already gave orders so that everything is ready when we arrive there. »

« All right Chief! ».

« Don’t call me like that, » he groaned, standing up. He drank the rest of his tea, put his mug on the table and wiped his mouth.

He came close to Meru: « See you this evening. I’ll be here earlier than yesterday. We’ll have more time ».

Bending slightly, he took Meru’s hand, raised it to his lips and softly kissed it while staring intensely at her. Meru was moved. An almost electrical sensation ran through her body. She drowned in the blue gaze, experiencing a guilty weakness. She followed him with her eyes until the door shut.

Neenan was silently pacing to and fro, between the kitchen and the living-room. Meru stopped her, taking her arm.

« Neenan? What’s there in Mebor? I know something is going on. »

Neenan let a long sigh and sat on one of the chairs, twisting nervously her wrinkled hands. Meru kneeled before her.

« Neenan, » she said, taking her hands, « what’s going on? »

Neenan was on the verge of crying when answering her.

« There is a little house in Mebor, a house Dukat had built for him, not long after he first came on Bajor, years ago. He often showed it to me on a padd. It’s hidden near a little lake, in a quiet place, a haven of greenery. That’s where he goes when he sometimes needs to relax. Very few people know about it, even among Cardassians. He loves this place. It’s one of the first places he saw when they arrived on Bajor and he told me he literally fell in love with this particular place and with Bajor from this moment. »

« Fell in love with Bajor? asked Meru, taken aback. How can he love Bajor and destroy us like he does? »

« Like they do, corrected Neenan. Never forget he is not alone. You know, I sometimes heard him take a stand against his Legate and this brought often troubles on him, even though Prefect. »

« Neenan, you can’t be sad because of a house. What is there in Mebor? »

This time, Meru saw a teardrop fall from Neenan’s eye and run along her wrinkled cheek.

« I come from Mebor… my family is… was living in Mebor and that’s where I was born and raised. And it’s where I was abducted too. They all were killed. The last sight of my village I remember was like hell as the whole village was put in flames. I never went back there. »

She bursted into tears and clutched to a handkerchief.

« But why does he do this if he knows about that? It’s cruel! You are someone who understands him and he respects you! »

« No. He doesn’t know about it. I never told him… You see, I didn’t tell him all about me, even if I won his trust years after years. Nevertheless, he remains a Cardassian. We’ll always have to beware of Cardassians, even of the different ones. »

 

Meru stepped back. Yes, she would always beware of Cardassians, even of the one who seemed different.


	5. SURRENDER

Meru spent the rest of the day in the company of Neenan who explained her all about Terok Nor, at least all that she knew. Step by step, Meru was trying to remember the Cardassians names.

Neenan also began to pack all the belongings they would take for the journey and even brought additional clothes for Meru.

While Meru was absorbed in reading one book she surprisingly found on a shelf in Dukat’s library, a book about legends and myths of Bajor, Neenan cooked a good diner. She saw how Dukat looked at Meru when leaving and she knew he would come early this evening. She would have to leave Meru alone with him then.

Actually, around 19:30, Dukat appeared, followed by two glinns. Without stopping, they followed him in his private office and Meru heard them talk without understanding what was said.

After approximately fifteen minutes, the glinns stepped out of the office, saluted Dukat and left.

Dukat came back in the living-room, looked at the table and rubbed his hands.

« Neenan, is everything ready? » he asked, with sparkling eyes and a charming smile.

« Yes. I will leave you now. » She looked at him with a concerned glance.

Dukat went to her and bending, spoke to her ear with a low voice. Meru who was on the sofa tried to listen but couldn’t catch what he said.

« Neenan, thank you. Don’t worry, everything will be alright. I’ll be kind with her, I promise. »

Neenan squeezed slightly his forearm, saying nothing, then looked briefly at Meru and left the quarters.

« Meru! » called Dukat, « come and have diner now. I think Neenan cooked delicious things. Another time, I’ll show you what I’m capable of. »

« You know how to cook? » Meru stood up from the sofa with a real surprised look on her face.

« Yes, I love it!  Neenan told me how to prepare lots of classic Bajoran dishes. »

He smiled and put a finger before his mouth: « But shhhhhh! It’s a secret! If my men knew I prefer Bajoran food to Cardassian’s, I’d have to face mutinies », he laughed out loud this time. 

Whenever he laughed, his face was really attractive. His white teeth were splendid. Meru blushed intensely.

The diner went on very pleasantly. Dukat, who took off his armor and wore a casual black shirt, was reviling in politeness and held long conversations, bragging about his actions on Bajor and the way he led the station and asking her questions. Meru answered the best she could while enjoying the delicious meals Neenan had prepared. She was drinking too and Dukat often filled her glass with Bajoran sparkling springwine. By the end of diner, she felt quite euphoric and dizzy, not used to drink that much anymore.

Dukat stood up and came to take her hand to make her stand too. She found herself face to him, nearly against him. Staring at her, he said hoarsely: « Meru, I think we could enjoy a long hot shower together… ».

His hand raised to Meru’s right cheek and began a long and soft stroke until her neck. Meru shivered and closed her eyes. The hand went down slowly, brushing her throat, her shoulder, then moving down along her arm, her hand. She felt the Cardassian’s fingers closing on hers.

« Come Meru, » he whispered low. She opened her eyes. The blue eyes captured her and she let him drag her to the bath room.

He entered and pulled her softly against him. Opening the shower to let the warmth come in, he began to take off his clothes. Steam was slowly surrounding them. Meru didn’t move and was staring at him. His beautiful body revealed progressively. As he let his pants down, she looked away, embarrassed. She felt two arms around hers and he made her turn to him.

« Look at me Meru, look at me. »

She lifted her eyes. His gaze was almost imploring. She felt him pull her and stick her against him, then felt his hands begin to open the back of her dress. Involuntarily, she stiffened a bit.

« No Meru, let me explore you… »

As she heard the husky voice in her ear, she could not repress a shiver of delight, feeling a sweet warmth invade her belly. The skillful fingers didn’t take long to unfasten the dress and she felt it glide along her body to the floor. Dukat stepped back.

« Meru, you’re so beautiful. »

She was now shaking in the steam. Dukat dragged her under the hot water.

Meru let the water pour on her head, her face, arching her body to enjoy this welcomed rain. Dukat was fascinated, staring at her through his wet hair, falling on his face. Water was now streaming on his scales which, on his necksides, turned slowly to a blue-black color as his excitation was growing. He was now fully aroused, his sex pinned against his belly, so tensed it was painful. In various parts of his body, pheromones were now liberating a powerful scent that Meru could smell. Mixed with her own pheromones, as Bajorans had some too, they soon were in a daze.

Dukat seized the soapy liquid and began to slowly caress Meru’s whole body. She began to moan under the hands gliding on her, touching little by little all her sensitive points. The large hands wandered alternatively from her neck to her back, coming back to her quivering and firm breasts, her belly who was now burning ; he slowly bent down to let his fingers glide along her thighs, her legs, and up to the bottom of her thighs where he stopped. Meru was overwhelmed by her sensations. She now was moaning without restrain as the thought came like a flash in her blurry mind that she’d never experienced such sensations with Taban… but she didn’t have time for remorse as Dukat found her most sensible point and began to slowly stroke her just where the pleasure felt at the highest. She was clinging to him, shaking with spasms and felt a giant pleasure wave torn her apart. She cried loud as the orgasm washed over her. Dukat felt her pleasure as her nails dipped in his back, and her scream moved him intensely. He let the water pour in for a few minutes, holding Meru against him, panting and out of breath, then lifted her in his arms and took her in the bedroom.

He didn’t want to wait any longer nor couldn’t he. Laying delicately Meru on the bed, he came over her, waving his body on hers. His wet scales were softly rubbing against her belly, her breasts, bringing her an intense pleasure. Leaning on his forearms, he looked at her, slowly groaning, eyes mid-closed and, coming close to her face, he put his mouth on hers. He felt her sweet wet lips slowly open to welcome him and her tongue meet his to taste him. Before he came to Bajor, he never kissed like that. It was not the way to express love on Cardassia and he’d discovered this with his Bajoran conquests. Even though he forced himself on doing it at first, he began to really enjoy it and he now boasted about being very good at it. Now their tongues were mixing, entwined, the kiss grew deeper, more intimate; the warm hands of Meru were on his back, holding him against her. He moaned freely. Without unfastening the embrace, his knee found its way between her legs and she didn’t resist. He placed himself over her, ready to quench his desire. But his victory was not complete yet.

His lips departed from Meru’s. He delicately kissed her closed eyes, the hollow under her ear and whispered: « Meru, do you want me? ».

Meru was lost in the middle of the pleasure storm and the hoarse voice made her quiver.

« Yes », she managed to answer within a breath.

« Meru, say it again to me, call me with my name…, » he asked, panting.

He only had to wait seconds. Her complete surrender came in a whisper.

« Yes, I want you, Dukat, I want you… »

« Ah, Meru… » Dukat couldn’t stand no more now. He kissed her again passionately and at the same time, in a slow motion, began to come inside her. He felt her body arch under his. The first time was always a bit difficult for the Bajorans as he was of quite large dimensions but he went on thrusting slowly back and forth. Meru began to moan more than ever, overwhelmed by these all new sensations. Little by little Dukat increased the speed of his thrusts and couldn’t help groaning against her mouth. He soon felt a powerful orgasm shake Meru again who screamed and this brought him to come violently. Deep and violent spams shook him too as he felt his semeen flow with long streams. He couldn’t help screaming as he never experienced something so powerful so far. He was out of breath.

As the shakes slowly decreased, while staying in her, he let his body rest over Meru’s, paying attention not to crush her though. He heard her jerky breath, as his was too, and she was letting out little moans.After a few minutes, getting his breath back, he slowly withdrew himself from her and laid at her side, taking her in his arms.

Meru, her head on Dukat’s chest, was gradually relaxing. Her breath got a normal rhythm and her heartbeats, though still fast, had decreased speed. Held tight in this strong arms, she felt good… and her throat chocked. She just completely betrayed Taban, finding in his raptor’s arms a pleasure she never experienced with her husband. How could she ever live with this now…

Dukat somehow felt a change in Meru’s mood, rolled on his side, tightened his embrace and buried his face in the long and perfumed wet hair.

« Meru, it was so good. You made me so happy, he sighed. And for you… how do you feel? Did I hurt you? »

Meru wouldn’t let him know her present thoughts. But she couldn’t lie anyway as he was aware of what she just felt with him.

« I feel well and you didn’t hurt me. It’s only that… »

« That what? »

« I never felt this before, » she suddenly confessed, « and it’s… ».

« You feel uneasy don’t’ you? Thank you for being so straight with me, » he whispered. « But Meru, when you are with me, just think about me and you, about the pleasure we will have together. I want you to share these moments only with me, give yourself up to me. Promise me. Promise me. »

Meru hesitated just a moment, remembering what Neenan told her in the morning: «Don’t think about your husband or your family. It won’t help you in those moments and even make you more miserable. You can’t do anything about it».

« Yes I promise you. »

« Say it again. »

« Yes, I promise you, » she repeated, obeying.

Dukat pulled Meru against him and she soon heard his breath become steady and his arms slightly relax, without completely letting her go. During long minutes, she kept thinking about what this new life would bring to her, how she would be able not to constantly think about Taban, if the children were all right, her little Nerys… a tear fell along her nose and she wiped it out with a soft move of her hand, so she wouldn’t wake Dukat up. Then, little by little, she fell asleep.

During the night, they awoke twice and each time, Dukat took her with a renewed vigor and stamina, and each time too, Meru felt the pleasure waves come back to drown her.


	6. MEBOR

The _Karderan_ was nearly at destination. On board, in the passenger’s cabin, Meru and Neenan were struggling against waves of nausea, believing their last hour has come. Ionized fields disturbed transmissions and when coming through the atmosphere of the planet, the ship was shaking into severe turbulences bringing down everyone on board.

The Cardassians were giving the two women smug looks. They would never admit that they themselves were not feeling so well and that this landing was really a tough one.

On the bridge, Gul Dukat monitored the operations from his chair. It wouldn’t be long now but involuntarily, he kept thinking about Meru. This arrival on Bajor was not the dreamed one.

As the ship crossed at last the last wave of turbulences, the landing process itself was welcomed as a relief and the _Karderan_ stopped at its docking area.

Meru and Neenan remained seated. Then, in the middle of a steady noise, voices of the staff ordering the disembarkation procedures, they stood up when a soldier entered the cabin and waved at her. They followed him.

As they went down the gateway, they enjoyed sun-rays piercing out of the clouds, bringing warmth on their face. Meru whispered to Neenan: « We are on Bajor! ». The old woman smiled back to her, wrapping the large beige cloak on her shoulders but suddenly the smiles vanished. What they saw then wasn’t a little house in greenery at all. Before their eyes stood a Cardassian military camp, with it oh so well-known architecture, as these camps were widespread all over Bajor since the beginning of the Occupation.

Gul Dukat was already outside, behind the camp’s main gate, surrounded by soldiers, officers and two civilian Cardassians who were waving while talking to him. Noticing Meru and her companion, Dukat raised his hand to interrupt his interlocutors and strode along to them. The two women saw all the Cardassian’s eyes turn to watch them.

« I can’t talk to you now. Go in this shed there, » he said with a stroke of his chin, pointing a kind of bunkhouse, a few tessipates away, « I won’t be long. » He waved to a soldier to go with her, then went back to the Cardassians waiting for him.

While they were walking toward the entry gate, Meru noticed many soldiers in the distance and numerous military vehicles moving on the tracks. The soldier opened the door of the shed and they entered inside. In the vast room, tables and chairs were lined up. This must be the canteen for the soldiers assigned in this camp Meru thought. They sat still.

« At the time, it doesn’t look as a relaxing place », Meru said with a concerned voice. 

« Something must be going on, » answered Neenan. « There was a lot of equipment on the ship and they disembark all here, the vehicles and all these soldiers. »

The door opened suddenly and Gul Dukat stepped in, with his swaying pace, followed by two officers. He grinned at Meru and Neenan.

« I’m really sorry for this… turbulent arrival. How are you? Better? My men told me you were a bit uneasy. »

« Yes, we were but it’s alright now, » answered Meru. « But where are we? »

The officers looked at each other, amazed, before turning to Dukat. How dared this Bajoran talk to the Prefect like that and ask him questions?

« We will be leaving soon, » Dukat said quietly, without answering her. « I had to settle some things here on the way and I’m done now. Gul Tamek? »

« Yes Sir! ». One of the officers stood at attention.

« Keep me informed when it starts. I will contact you later to have your reports. You know how to join me. »

The two officers saluted Dukat. Waving to Meru and Neenan, he quickly left the shed. They followed him, almost running.

He strode along towards a skimmer that was waiting not far, engines already running. Meru looked at Neenan.

« Here we go ladies » said Dukat with a charming smile. « Let’s go for our final trip and don’t worry anymore, it won’t take long and I’m your pilot! »

After a short flight without turbulences, the skimmer landed next to the vacation place he wanted to take Meru to.

 

When she got out of the skimmer, Meru couldn’t but gasp with surprise. All of a sudden, what Neenan described her the day before stood right before her eyes. The shuttle has landed on a round docking place made out of stone. All around, the bajoran nature was displaying its beauty. What a striking contrast with the camp they just left! The place was located on the edge of a forest and just ahead, a green field was gently sloping toward a little round lake, surrounded by a luxuriant vegetation. Not far away, separated from the lake by a footpath, a little house was nestled against a wide thicket of trees, Mebor style, made of wood, with green shutters at the windows. Standing at the door, a civilian Cardassian was obviously waitingfor them.

 

Dukat stopped and stared intensely at Meru. She turned to him. His heart began to increase speed when he saw her shining clear eyes and the wide smile she gave him. Yes, these few days promised to be nice in spite of his duty as Prefect which couldn’t be delayed. He stretched out for her hand and they walked to the house.

Dukat briefly saluted the man standing at the doorway and entered the house, already taking off his armor. Lightened of this weight but keeping his military outfit, he let Neenan talk with the Cardassian so they could put their belongings away and begin to organize their stay. He turned to Meru and reached out for her again. The young woman hesitated a few seconds then gave him her hand, feeling his fingers close around hers and drag her to the sunny footpath without further delay.

They silently ambled along a few minutes. Meru breathed deeply, inhaling the fresh and perfumed air of Bajor, wondering at the bird’s songs, the trees and flowers. Once back on Terok Nor again, she thought, she wouldn’t see all this for long. Dukat gave sideways glances at her.

« Meru », he said after a while, still walking slowly, « I’m glad to take you here. I thought that a few days out of Terok Nor would give me the opportunity to know you better so that you also get used to me. »

He stopped walking, hesitating, then looked at her with serious eyes, her hand still in his.

« This place is special to me. I never brought any other woman here. »

Meru stood still. So Neenan was perhaps right? He wasn’t treating her like the others.

The wide clear eyes stared at him.

« What is special with this place? »

Without letting her hand, Dukat sighed, looked around him. His features tensed. What would he tell her? Would she understand? Would she see in him what the others never did?

« Meru », he said clearing his throat and staring off into the distance, « here is the Bajor I love. Yes, he went on, that I love and I already know what you think. How can I say I love Bajor and help to its destruction? I love Bajor because I found here all that I missed on Cardassia. Look at the nature here, this water », he said showing the lake with a wide move of his hand. « Do you know how we live on Cardassia? All is dry, arid, the atmosphere is reddish, and starvation took away so many of our children and families. All our sacrifices were in vain. »

His voice strengthened, his hand stiffened on her’s and she saw him clench his teeth.

« When I first came on Bajor with one of the Cardassian delegations, I was a young dalinn. I never went to another planet before. We were brought not far from here to ensure the protection of discreet encounters which took place with Bajoran dignitaries and some of your Vedecks. While the meetings and discussions went on, I waited outside with other soldiers and some Bajorans too. I was fascinated by what I saw then », he said with a warmer voice. « Fascinated and yet, I began to experience anger and, yes, I became more and more jealous. Why did you enjoy all this? We were far more advanced than you, in all ways, and we had to go on suffering on our planet? That made no sense!Oh Meru, since that time, I’ve been torn apart.I love Bajor so much that I had this house built for me at this right place and I sometimes come to take a break. I enjoy your food, I read about your history, your legends, about your Prophets even if I don’t believe they really exist. But I remain also deeply Cardassian and I must help my people. So we need all that Bajor can provide us, taking it by force if necessary and it turned out like that. I have to, we have to, or else we will die and Cardassia shouldn’t die, cannot die. We have to become the most powerful race of the Alpha Quadrant again, » he came out vehemently. « But not like that… »

Meru was stunned. Dukat let her hand go and went on, pacing to and fro before her.

« When I was assigned on Terok Nor later and promoted Prefect, Meru, I learned about the labor camps, children’s work, comfort women and I did all I could do to alleviate those measures, believe me. In spite of those who urged me to increase repressive measures, I managed to impose my point of view. I was convinced Bajorans could still respect us if we didn’t use too violent methods. Death rate dropped in the camps, children were spared, productivity raised on Terok Nor, I thought I would be able to rule in a better way. »

He stopped to look at Meru who was listening to him, with attention. At least she was listening. He went on.

« Shortly after, a large terrorist group managed to infiltrate one of our stations and killed 200 Cardassians. 200, Meru… not even soldiers but simple workers, most of them very young who just were assigned here to work. Why? Why do this as I was trying to ease the grip on the contrary? But what did they think I would do? Nothing?? » 

Dukat now seethed with anger, as if he lived those events again. He was clenching his fist.

« As retaliation for this crime, I was ordered to slaughter 200 civilians, chosen at random. I say slaughter, Meru, that was the word they used… and I couldn’t resolve to do it. Then I acted as my military conscience told me and ordered that 200 terrorists that were held in our cells were executed. Those you call resistants, and were captured weapons in hand. Central Command was pleased yet. But Meru, I had lost all I had done. All that I wanted to do was in vain facing these resistants who only want one thing: that we leave Bajor. Every day, they try to murder me! I know it! »

« Meru, » he said with a sigh, « I grow tired trying, tired making efforts. For each Cardassian killed, I ordered that 3 Bajorans were killed, adding deaths to other deaths. At night, I see the corpses of these young Cardassians on the station there, then I hear the cries of the prisoners I had executed. But I cannot feel pity anymore. Bajor will die, though I love her deeply », he finished, staring at the ground.

Suddenly, he held his head, as awakening from a nightmare.

« I don’t know why I tell you all this, Meru. After all, you are of Bajor, I am your mortal enemy. You’ll never understand. »

Meru took his arm, softly.

« Yes, I am of Bajor and Cardassians like you make my families suffer, our families, without my understanding why all this couldn’t be avoided. But today I can only but pity you. »

« Pity me? » asked Dukat, amazed.

« Yes, because I see that in addition to our sufferings, you suffer yourself from your actions. I begin to feel that between Bajor and you, there is a bond, strong but also painful. I understand you want me to soothe this suffering with my presence at your side because you can’t do it alone. I don’t want to fight you because I’d loose and I’d loose my life whereas my family needs me.My living with you, they will receive the help they need, the help you promised. »

Dukat came in front of her. In her eyes, he saw shrouds of sadness. He gently stroke her cheek.

« I made a promise, Meru, and I already kept it. »

« Did my husband and my children receive food, » asked Meru, illuminating?

« Yes they did, and medication too. Meru, I also asked they’d be removed from the camp and taken in another location. It’s too dangerous for them. »

« Dangerous? How? » Meru was concerned now.

« Yes it is. As he received this help, your husband became a collaborator to Bajoran’s eyes, whether he likes it or not and you too. And you know what they do to collaborators. Being removed from here, they’ll survive. Longer, in any case. We’ll be discreet with our help. »

Dukat took Meru in his arms. She grinned at him, though feeling still concerned. He couldn’t restrain himself and bent down to kiss her a long time. She raised her arms and put them on his back, leaning against him. He felt her shiver. The kiss went deeper, they tongues entwined and caressing. Stepping back with regret, Dukat said to Meru with a hoarse voice: « Meru, I have something to confess. »

« What? That you like to kiss me? » she asked with a nearly mischievous look which moved him.

« No. It’s something I’m not proud of now… You remember that first evening when I found this officer groping you and I chased him? »

« Yes? »

« It wasn’t true. All this was planned in advance and he only did what he was told…what *I* ordered him, to be more precise. I wanted you to believe I came to your rescue, so that you admire me. In the morning, I’d found you so beautiful, so attractive and bold, I knew I wanted you. I wanted to seduce you. »

A shadow came on Meru’s face but she quickly pulled herself together. She had to stop lying to herself too. On this first morning, she indeed felt attracted to him, by the way he spoke to her, by the fact he made the scar disappear. She was aware he looked at her more than the others. And now, she couldn’t deny what happened the previous night. She made a step to Dukat and leaned against his chest. Dukat hold her strongly, then, releasing his grip a little, put tenderly his right hand in the nape of her neck. Meru shivered.

« Thank you Meru, » he whispered to her ear. « Now let’s go back to the house. Evening is coming and I want to show you the house before diner. »

On the way back, Meru suddenly noticed a tree and told Dukat it was a lilac tree, in full blossom.

Seeing her radiant look, Dukat went to the tree and managed to pick several branches covered with deeply perfumed white flowers and held them out to her. Meru took a deep breath of the sweet scent and looked at Dukat with a wide smile illuminating her face.

« Thank you », she said, « these are my favorite flowers. »

«I’m happy to please you Meru, » answered Dukat caught under her spell. « I’ll remember you like these flowers. »

 


	7. RETALIATION

Many days had gone by. Meru was aware she liked this vacation more and more, as particular though it was. The house was fragrant with lilacs; Neenan was pampering everyone and managed to place the Cardassian janitor under her authority. Meru was still amazed by the way Neenan was bossing Dukat around and he obeyed her! Dukat pretended to take offense of her sometimes biting comments and threatened her of the worst punishments but Neenan’s eyes were sparkling and it always ended with laughters.

Dukat never let Meru have time to think of anything else but him. They spent a lot of time in bed, only getting up for lunch, dinner or enjoy long walks around the lake where he relished laying her on the soft thick grass and drop burning kisses all over her body until she surrendered and begged him to take her without further delay. Their couplings went wild now and Meru became far more forward, to Dukat’s greatest pleasure.

It was very early this morning. On the bed which looked like a battlefield, Meru was sleeping naked, laying on her back. Dukat, naked too, was also sleeping, half on her, his head in her neck so soft, his left arm across her chest, as to keep contact with her.

There was a smothered sound, a brief beep which went on and on and woke up Dukat. He slowly moved his arm from Meru, trying not to wake her, then managed to get up. He pulled up the blanket on her body, slipped into a short black pant, a shirt and silently headed to the small office at the back of the room. Though the house was a vacation resort, he could always be joined and could always give his orders to the men, wherever they were. He silently shut the door, activated the panel and the screen behind the desk. The beep stopped.

A Cardassian officer appeared on screen. Gul Tamek.

« What are the news?» asked Dukat in a firm voice.

« The attack began as scheduled, Gul Dukat, but the rebels showed unusual resistance. More than we expected. »

« Any casualties in our men? »

« 5 dead and 12 wounded. We killed 20 of them. Wounded were finished off and we took 4 prisoners. »

Dukat enraged and banged his fist on the desk.

« Only 4 prisoners? » he shouted « and 5 men dead?? I don’t congratulate you! »

Gul Tamek tried a desperate explanation.

« The rebels had recent weapons. We were surprised at first but the men reacted well. »

« I rely on you to extract every significant information out of these prisoners ! And we’ll have to deal with this weapons supply they get! We have to find out who sent them those weapons. Keep them alive as long as you can. They must talk! Figure it out! » Dukat nearly shouted.

Meru woke up with a start. Looking around, she saw Dukat had left. She heard voices. Then she heard clearly shout « Figure it out! » Dukat’s voice, angry. It came from the room in the back, the room she never entered. Hesitating, she stood up and, barefoot, silently came next to the door that was closed. Dukat was behind and she heard him talk to another man. He was giving orders. She heard the words «soldiers» and «terrorists» and thought it was wise to go back in bed. There, she sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. Yes, something was going on. A military operation, no doubt, she told herself, thinking of what they saw when arriving on Bajor. But considering Dukat’s tone, it wasn’t going as well as planned.

She didn’t have time to think more about it. Dukat opened the door and stopped dead, seeing her seating in the bed.

« Ah Meru! You’re awake? »

« Yes, I heard voices. » She stretched out her legs.

Dukat took off his shirt, came back to the bed and laid there, putting his head on Meru’s lap. She ran a hand on his bare chest, the other on his forehead, stroking softly the spoon-shaped ridge that Bajorans mocked, calling Cardassians « Spoonheads ». Her fingers went round the eye ridges, coming back to his forehead and caressing his silken hair. She then gently brushed a strand of wiry black hair away from his face. Dukat closed his eyes, giving way to these sweet sensations, relishing every moment of them.

« Meru, » he whispered low, eyes still closed.

« Yes? » she asked softly. She wanted to know about what was going on, but without rushing him or asking too direct questions. Her keeping silent, he would decide on his own to confide himself to her or not.

« Meru, these voices… we engaged an operation against terrorists, resistants who killed 15 of our men a few days ago. »

Her hand kept on caressing slowly his face.

« I shouldn’t talk of this with you because these informations are classified», he went on like he was speaking to himself, « but there is no one else but you. We lost five men and many are wounded. This shouldn’t have happened because we had the advantage. We’re better than they are, far better. »

His tone raised and he opened his eyes. Blue had turned to steel. His jaws were clenched.

« We hold four prisoners. They’re going to talk. »

Meru’s hand stopped.

« Yes, » he went on with a muffled tone, « they’ll suffer, a long time, and once they’ve talked… »

Meru understood. She put her warm hand on the Cardassian’s cheek.

« Do you really still want to appear as the cruelest Cardassian to Bajoran’s eyes? » she dared to ask.

He didn’t winced at her words. He looked up at her. Meru’s face was bending over his. Her long curled hair, free of attach, were brushing his face, his neck. He raised a hand to roll a blond lock around his fingers and play with it. He sighed.

« Meru, I already tried. It’s in vain. Everything is in vain. Releasing the grip will help nothing. Nothing. »

« Don’t believe that. Even if resistants fight on, others will see what you’re trying to do. Your kind will also understand they may benefit of it. As for me, I will know what you did and as for you, you’ll be more at ease with your own conscience, I feel it. »

Dukat was thinking. Meru was clear-sighted, she read in him. He’d never let a comfort woman talk to him so freely before. But Meru was different. He had her torn away from her family and now she was alone. As he was alone too on this station. They would build a tacit agreement to put their loneliness together. And this meant they should confide to each other… event trust each other if it were possible. Then yes, he would accept to hear Meru tell him things he’d sometimes dislike. And he would accept to confide to her, well, for a great part.

As for now, he didn’t want to talk any more. He took the hand that lied on his chest and slowly, dragged it lower down… Meru smiled.

 

During the following days, Dukat showed really nervous. He increased the number of contacts with the basecamp, waiting for the reports about the interrogatories. Some informations had been extracted but not as much as he expected. They didn’t find so far how the weapons were brought to Bajor and the prisoners wouldn’t stand long now.

Meanwhile, he also tried to spend as much time as he could with Meru who was worried. Together, they kept taking their long walks around the lake, the thin Bajoran hand in the large grey Cardassian one. Dukat was often lost in his thoughts and Meru tried her best to keep conversation going. Whenever he noticed he kept silent too long, Dukat would stop, take Meru in her arms, as if he was asking for forgiveness.

« Talk to me », she asked as, once more, he had spent a long time silent at her side. She turned to him, put her hands on his arms, looking up at him. « Trust me. Whatever you tell me, no one will ever know, not even Neenan. I won’t use this against you. Never. »

« Meru », he sighed, « perhaps I shouldn’t, but yes, I trust you ».

He walked a few steps then turned back to her.

« We won’t get the information we need. This operation will be a failure. »

« Then spare them, please… keep them in prison but don’t kill them. All what you’ll get is a violent downward spiral and things will worsen. If you spare them and let it know, you’ll send a signal. It’s perhaps only a drop of water in a sea, but every drop is important nowadays. » 

«Meru, Central Command will put the blame on me for this failure. I should make examples on the contrary, increase our operations to wipe out the maximum of these cells and you ask me to spare the prisoners? »

«Dukat, I’m in no position to demand. I am… at your service. Only since a few days.But during these few days, I caught a glimpse of someone who is not the Prefect of Bajor, who is not the Gul Dukat feared by all. You’re hiding this man deep inside and you pay great attention that no-one ever sees him, besides of Neenan perhaps, because you trust her. I saw this man, and this other Dukat finds no pride, no nobility to make millions people suffer or to torture prisoners. Doing this, you’ll never get any gratitude from the Bajorans, you’ll always pass as a murderer and not a victorious warrior and Bajor will despise you forever. »

«Why do you tell me all that? » asked Dukat with surprise.

«Because what you seek is acknowledgment, admira… »

«Meru! » Dukat interrupted her with anger, grabbing violently her arm. «You go too far! Shut up and let’s go! »

Dukat increased the pace, always grabbing Meru’s arm who was almost running at his side trying to follow. Letting Meru to the care of Neenan who saw them come back hastily and who saw above all, his dark look, he headed to his office and they heard him slam the door.

«What happened? » asked Neenan both curious and concerned.

«I told him things he didn’t like, » answered softly Meru, seating on a chair with a sad look.

«What kind of things? »

«That he should make efforts to alleviate our sufferings, that he should spare the prisoners they took during their operation, that he is better than this. »

«Then I understand that dark look when he came back! No-one ever speaks to him like this! »

«Neenan, you talk to him like this from time to time. I’ve heard you rush him. »

«Yes but I never talk about Bajor with him, nor of the Occupation. Meru, he is a Cardassian and always will be. He also has to obey orders sometimes and he doesn’t decide of all things. »

«Neenan, if I can influence him in a way or another, I’ll do it. For Bajor. Even if I know I have to be very careful. » 

«Meru, do you hate him? » asked Neenan, taking Meru’s hands in hers. « This I could understand after what he’s done to you and your family. » 

«Neenan, it isn’t that simple, » she sighed. « I should hate him. Yes I should. But I can’t resolve to it. Every day, he shows me there is another Dukat. The one you know better than me probably. And this other Dukat…. attracts me, » she confessed. A tear dropped to her cheek and she wiped it out quickly.

«Yes, » answered Neenan, «I know the Dukat you’re talking about and few people ever saw him. In any case, the other comfort women didn’t see him I can assure you. He paid attention to never show any weakness to them. He wanted to appear strong in front of the other Cardassians. If he drops his guard like that with you, it’s because he feels you can really help him. Well, that’s what I believe. No… I’m sure of it. »

«You really think so? » asked Meru with shining eyes

«Yes, my young lady. Go on, push him to your turn. But it’s a dangerous game and he doesn’t expect you on that field. Be careful, but I think he wants you to listen to him so you can give him advice.He is thickheaded though and he won’t always do what you wish but that’s what I think from times to times. Meru,» said Neenan in a soft voice, « he is attracted to you but it’s more than this. I never saw him act in such way in fact. If I was to believe what my eyes see, I would say… he is in love with you».

«What?? » Meru felt a violent blush come to her face.

«What do you feel for him? »

«Oh Neenan! » Meru protested feebly.

«I see you two and I’m not blind you know. I saw the way you look at him. »

«Neenan, I’m torn apart… I feel I’m betraying Taban every day, every night, and yet, the love I have for my husband is as strong as ever but the feelings I feel for Dukat are increasing. As if my heart was trying to make room for two men. Neenan, I’m a monster… ».

«No, my little one. You’re only a woman. I will say it for you: yes, your heart can make room for two men. Your husband will stay in you forever. You can call him in your mind whenever you want it or need it. But Dukat, Dukat enters your heart little by little, he will need room and your heart will give it. He is attractive, tender, he will take care of you, and he will show concern. That’s being in love for this kind of man. As for you, if you are honest with yourself, you should know you already began to love him. Don’t be cross with yourself for that. And tell him. It’s the only way for you two to be able to live now. As simple as that. Go and tell him now, tell him. »

Meru looked at Neenan with an emotion she didn’t try to hide. She went to the old woman, took her in her arms and held her strongly against her.

«Neenan, I’m so happy to know you. And I owe this to him too. »

«Go. »

Meru headed to the bedroom and softly opened the door. Dukat wasn’t there but she heard his voice in the office whose door was closed. She got close, silently, and pricked up her ears. Dukat was talking with another person. Summoning up her courage, she slightly half-opened the door.

 

Dukat was standing, his back to the door, looking at the screen on the wall where a Cardassian military was to be seen.

«I still don’t see what you’re getting at, Gul Dukat! » said the man with a sharp voice

«If you don’t see, Legate Padar’k, then I will write it! » retorted Dukat with an angry tone. « I already prepared a message for Central Command asking permission to take other type of measures. Not to increase our operations, not to increase hours of forced labor, not in executing Bajorans at random. No! I’m still deeply convinced that with more proper measures, in releasing the grip, we’ll gain eventually what we want from the Bajorans and more easily. I can guarantee you that the iridium production on Terok Nor will be kept to high level nevertheless, if not increased. And I decided that the 4 prisoners we keep in Mebor won’t be executed. They’ll be sent in a camp but they’ll live. Bajorans must acknowledge our greatness, see that they were wrong to oppose us in the first place. That’s how our victory will be complete and true. »

«Gul Dukat, I do not agree with these orientations you want to take. But send your message and we will discuss about it. You’ll receive new orders later. End transmission. »

The screen turned off, leaving the Cardassian emblem reflecting on it. Without turning around, Dukat sat slowly in his chair and, putting his elbows on the desk, bent his head in his hands.

Meru opened the door wider and came to him. He didn’t hear her. Softly, she put her palms on his hands. He jumped, remaining seated.

«Meru! What are you doing here? ». His voice sounded tired.

«I worried for you. I wanted to be at your side. »

«Have you been here a long time? You heard? » he asked, keeping his eyes closed. Meru came closer and, bending back, Dukat leaned against her. She put her arms over his shoulders and crossed them on his chest. His heart was beating fast and she felt it. Dukat seized her wrists and kept them tight.

« I’ve heard enough to tell you how I am proud of you, » she said in a soft voice.

« Meru, I don’t know what will happen. Perhaps all this will be no use. »

He opened Meru’s arms to turn back to her. Pulling her to him, he made her seat on his lap and surrounded her with his arms. She bend her head and put it on his shoulder. She could feel his neck ridge and the touch of the scales she was used to by now.

«Meru, I feel good, » he said in a hoarse voice. « What I did, I did for you. »

«Dukat… »

«You know, » he interrupted her, « I have a given name. »

«Really? » she asked amazed. « It’s not Dukat? »

«No, my last name is Dukat but my given name is Skrain. »

«Skrain… » Meru tried to pronounce it like Dukat just said it, with a strong Cardassian accent in spite of the universal translator."It’s a… harsh name, » she said.

« I’d like you to call me with my given name now. Will you do it? »

Still nesting in his neck, Meru answered in a muffled voice: « Yes, I will ».

Dukat’s arms held her tighter. He whispered to her ear:

«Meru… I need you. I was angry earlier but you were right. I feel different with you. I don’t hide anymore. »

«I know, I feel it too and I feel good too. »

His arms moved slightly and Meru felt lifted in the air. With Meru in his arms, Dukat stepped out of the office and headed straight to the bed where he laid her softly.

They hungered for each other and gave themselves to one another without restrain, several times. Late at night, as they were dozing, closely entwined, Meru whispered: « Skrain, I love to make love with you ».

The words found their way in Dukat’s mind and heart. What he just heard, he didn’t expect to hear it, at least not so early. Yes, the previous nights were more about sexual tension that had to be satisfied, but tonight they really made love, amazed at their sensations.

He huddled up to her, from head to toe, feeling her warmth penetrate his body. He nested his face in Meru’s neck, in her perfumed golden hair.

« Meru… Meru, I love you… »

It was a whisper, a murmur, words kept inside that dared to be born at last. But within the silence surrounding them, it was like a cry piercing Meru’s heart, a call toppling her life over in the warm night of Bajor.


	8. TRUTH

The vacation was over.

After a brief stop at the military camp, Dukat, Meru and Neenan boarded the _Karderan_ which took off and flew high speed to Terok Nor without problems. Through a bay window, Neenan wistfully looked at Bajor fading away, asking herself if she would ever go back there.

Meru found herself in Dukat’s quarters again and this time, put her belonging in the cupboards, staying for good now. Neenan was back to her own quarters and Dukat promised her she could come and see Meru whenever she wanted to.

As soon as the ship arrived, Dukat ran to the Ops to get all the reports and gathered his men for a briefing. During a break, he came back to his quarters to see if Meru was comfortable. As he entered the room, he found her singing softly, sorting out her last belongings.

«Meru, » said Dukat joyfully, «I hope everything’s alright? I see you didn’t waste your time! »

Suddenly, he noticed some lilacs on the small table. Meru had brought them on the ship. The flowers were of different colors and were extraordinary beautiful.

«I didn’t think about a vase to put them, » she said, following his eyes. «I don’t know if I will find one large enough. »

«I deal with this, » Dukat replied to Meru’s surprise.

What would the other Cardassians think seeing him with a vase in his hands? She chuckled.

«Why are you laughing? » he asked, smiling too and coming close to her to hold her in his arms. «I love to see you when you laugh. You’re so beautiful, Meru. »

They kissed passionately.

«I try to imagine you with a vase in your hands, Gul Dukat! » she answered mischievously.

He laughed out loud and headed to the door, taking the flowers with him.

«Skrain? »

«Yes, Meru? »

«I’d like to see Luma again please, I’d like her to come here. I’d appreciate to spend some time with her. » 

«Luma? Oh yes! I remember. Well, I’ll ask Basso to get her and bring her here now if you want. I don’t want you to get bored above all! »

Meru’s eyes were shining.

 

***

 

Kira Nerys was walking through the station hallways, escorted by Basso. They came to the security perimeter. Basso waved and Kira went through the detector field and stopped.

« You can go in» he said, showing the door on the right, where two soldiers in arms were standing.

The door slided softly open. Kira entered the great living-room, looked around and suddenly took notice of Meru, dressed with a beautiful long dress of an emerald-green color. She looked wonderful. Her long hair was lying on her shoulders and was shiny.

«Luma! » said Meru joyfully.

«Are you all right? » asked Nerys immediately, coming to her with a concerned look."I’ve been worried about you since the night they took you. »

«I know. I wanted to send you a message… »

«Did he hurt you? » asked Nerys.

Meru didn’t understand at once.

«Who? »

«Dukat! »

«Hurt me? No, he hasn’t hurt me. »

Meru looked confused.

«I wish I knew how to explain to you these past few weeks, make you understand. »

«Understand what? » asked Nerys suddenly interrogative.

At this moment, Dukat entered the room, smiling widely, holding a vase with the beautiful lilac bouquet. He heard the question of this Bajoran girl, Luma.

«That I'm not the monster you think I am, » he said with his sharp voice, staring at Luma.

Then Dukat turned to Meru as Nerys looked at him, completely amazed.

«You see? I told you I'd find a big enough vase. What do you think? »

«They are beautiful! » she replied with a smile.

Dukat went to put the vase on the little table and then came back to the two women. Taking place beside Meru, he took her hand.

Nerys was looking at them totally appalled, and above all, she stared at Meru. Seeing this, Dukat then turned to Meru. Quietly, he told her:

«I don't think your friend approves of the flowers, or of me. Meru, are you sure this is the woman you want as your companion? »

«Yes! » she answered.

«As you wish».

Dukat then turned again to Nerys whose eyes showed the greatest despair.

«The fact is, I've treated Meru with nothing but kindness and consideration. If you don't believe me, ask her. I'll be back as soon as this meeting is finished».

Dukat bent to Meru and kissed her lips slightly. Meru felt a little embarrassed but did not resist. Then he left. Nerys was on the verge of nausea.

Feeling Nerys’ glance on her, Meru made the first move.

«It’s true» she said, «he's very different from what I expected».

Nerys got mad.

«Don’t let that smile fool you!He's still the enemy! » she cried !

«It’s not that simple, » answered Meru quietly.

«Yes, it is. Meru, listen to me, » said Nerys with a loud voice as to wake up Meru from a nightmare. «While you're in here playing parlor games, he's busy carrying out the extermination of our people! »

«That's not true, » retorted Meru. «He’s written to Central Command urging them to rethink their policy toward Bajor. »

«I don't care if he played you a holo-recording of him on his hands and knees begging Central Command to end the occupation. It would still be a lie! Like that first night, when he saved you from that Gul? That wasn't real. He set the whole thing up to win you over! »

«He told me. He tells me everything. You just don't know him. »

«I don't need to know him. I know the things he's done. Look what he did to you! He took you away from your family, from your children. »

«He's promised to help them. He's going to send them food and medical supplies. »

«That still doesn't make it right. What about your husband? Taban loves you. How can you forget him so quickly? »

Nerys eyes were rolling with anger.

«I have not forgotten him!» retorted violently Meru. «What do you expect me to do? Kick and bite every time Dukat comes near me? How would that help Taban or the children? »

Nerys ran out of control. All the words she had kept inside flooded all of a sudden.

« Is that what you tell yourself? That you're doing it for the children? The clothes, the food, the easy living, that you're doing it all for them? Are you that deluded? It's not for them, it's for you! You like it here. You enjoy playing house with that murderer! Don’t you see what you are, what you've allowed yourself to become? You're a collaborator! »

« A collaborator?? » Meru was shocked. « Because I share Dukat's bed? »

Nerys stared at her with an unutterable contempt.

« Not because you like sharing his bed. Because you've fallen in love with him. »

Turning her back to Meru, she headed to the door. Meru called for her: « Where are you going? ».

Nerys stopped and turned back, glanced at her and said bluntly: « Back where I belong ».

 

The door opened, then shut. Meru was alone.

 

 


End file.
